Wish
by IntelligentAngel
Summary: Drew has something heavy on his mind. An old friend helps him find the source and something about himself. A little contestshipping.Prequel to Secrets in the Battle Frontier.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever, own Pokemon, the songs Listen to your heart, Simple and Clean, or Sanctuary. Pokemon belongs to several people and companies, none of which I can really remember. Listen to your heart was originally sung by Roxette, but the version I'm referring to is the slow (Piano) version sung by DHT. Simple and Clean and Sanctuary were both created by Utada for the Kingdom Hearts first and second soundtracks. I am in no way associated with the possession of these songs and anime/games. I **do, **however, own all of the original characters of my story. These include Lily, My version of Drew's family, and many more. This fan-fiction is completely of my own creation. While I don't make any references to the songs from Kingdom hearts in this story, it may show up in several of my other works. 

No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note:

Okay, that's the recommended disclaimer. I'm using it to be on the safe side, since this is my first story. (Yay?) Anyways, I don't really want to bore you with my long author's notes, so I'll get to the point right now: This is basically the prequel to my first multi-chapter fanfiction, _Secrets in the Battle Frontier._ It will introduce my major original character, Lily, and show a few hints to what's going to happen.

It's probably going to turn out like a small drabble, but I'm going to let you all decide how good it is. All right, the author's note is out of the way, and the disclaimer is done. On to the fanfiction!

Enjoy,

AA12

Wish 

_It was her... The small white roses in the center of her veil, the long green curls tumbling out from beneath it, her lavender eyes- he recognized them all. Her pace was slow, smiling gently as she walked down the red aisle, past the cousins, grandparents, and little children who somehow knew that it was a time to be quiet. _

_Onto the raised platform._

"_Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_Yes. Forever."_

_Several white flashes of cameras went off as the new pair kissed…_

_---_

_September 1__st__, 1985_

_Several loud shouts rang out from the crowd as the announcement was made:_

"_Congratulations! The winner is Jasmine, from La Rousse City!"_

_---_

_Several white flashes dart across a black background-words write themselves in different handwritings. Familiar voices sounded._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be there… But I'll wait for you. I promise.__"_

"_None of this should have happened."_

"_I'll come back to you two! I love you!"_

"_It's over Andy. All over."_

---

CRASH!

A boy about twelve years old flew into a sitting position, throwing his blankets into a pile at the foot of the bed….

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Taking a deep breath, the boy looked around his room slowly, processing what he was looking at: a room in the Pokemon Center.

He took a deep breath, and stared at his reflection in the window at the far wall of his room. Staring back was a shocked pre-teen with light green hair. His darker green eyes were wide with panic, and his plain nightclothes were still ruffled from his sudden jolt.

Finally realizing that he was safe, he fell back onto his bed.

After a few moments of lying there, Drew Kenta forced himself up and out of bed, knowing that he couldn't fall back asleep. He sat at the foot of his bed, staring out at the storm going on outside his window. It wasn't anything special- storms were quite common this time of year, all over Hoenn. And Oldale Town was known for having storms- so why did he have nightmares every time he came here?

It wasn't because of the storms, he knew. La Rousse City had some of the worst every year, and it never affected his dreams. Up until Two-thousand Three, he'd been fine. But after that, it just got worse.

Flashes of her- memories of people he knew he'd never see again. It became more and more intense… Which brought him to tonight.

"Can't sleep?" a quiet voice chimed in the semi-darkness.

Smiling weakly, he nodded. The voice's owner slowly made her way through the darkness, finally finding a spot beside him.

She wasn't that small, though her voice made her seem to be about nine years of age, the girl was twelve years old, and rather strong for her age. Lily Smith.

"Nightmares again?" she asked. He settled his head into his left palm.

"Yeah. It was worse this time- I think… I think that I saw her face." Drew whispered. Lily flinched, and turned towards him.

"Jasmine's? Are you sure?" He nodded.

"It seems odd… But somehow…" Drew paused, not sure whether to go on or not. Lily set her hand on his shoulder, and nodded.

"I think that May managed to bring back that memory of her." At this, Lily smiled. "She's the girl you've been talking about for so long, right? Heh. Yeah, I think that I understand why she brought back the memories- it's her smile."

"What?"

"I remember the picture you sent me of her- it's an exact replica of Jasmine's. You see her cheerfulness in her subconsciously- She's brought back the emotions."

Drew buried his face deeper into his palm. He knew she was right.

"Hey, Drew?" he gave a faint grunt to show that he was listening.

"Do you remember the songs?"

"…"

"I can't blame you… It must hurt to think about her voice. But the songs were beautiful- Especially _Listen to your heart_." Though she couldn't see him that well, she could tell he was smiling. He never stayed depressed when she brought up Jasmine's songs.

"I can remember it- every single word… "

The words rang through Drew's head, only vaguely registering what was happening. Lily's words had sent him into a memory… Her voice was ringing in his ears.

_Come on, Andrew… It's okay. Remember my song._

"Drew?" Lily tried to snap him out of it- only to realize that he'd fallen asleep. She smiled. Carefully, she tugged Drew by his shoulders, settling him on his pillows.

Gently tugging his blanket onto him, she only had one thought.

_They say that dreams are a gateway to the subconscious- to our hopes and desires. _

_Drew wants to be happy again. If he can listen to his own heart, and not just his conscience, Drew might just get his wish._

_I hope he does._

Author's note: Okay, okay, that didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped.

Please excuse my use of song references; I just had to add it in to my first fanfiction. This might seem totally random and unexplainable, and not all that great, but I promise that I'll work harder at my next one…. Until then, no insults please!

Any constructive criticism and positive ideas are welcome, so please don't be afraid to review and email me. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction!

All the best to some fabulous readers,

AA12, Angel


End file.
